My Shot (P)
My Shot - trzecia piosenka z pierwszego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Jest to piosenka określana mianem '"I want" song', mająca ukazać widzom cel wszystkich wydarzeń które będą miały miejsce. Po usłyszeniu historii niełatwego dzieciństwa głównego bohatera oraz przedstawieniu kilku postaci, które będą pojawiać się w dalszej części musicalu, widzowie poznają wewnętrzną motywację Aleksandra, dowiadują się do czego dąży i -w związku z tym że jest głównym bohaterem- o czym będzie opowiadał musical. "My Shot" pokazuje wielką chęć Hamiltona do walki oraz zmiany biegu wydarzeń. Widzimy że woli działać niż czekać i krytykuje Burra za całkowicie odwrotną postawę (ten konflikt zaczyna się już tutaj). Ciekawostki *W wywiadzie z Emmą Watson, Lin-Manuel Miranda zdradził, że istnieje w tej piosence nawiązanie do motywu z pierwszej części Harrego Pottera. Chodzi o scenę kiedy to Malfoy oferuje Harremu przyjaźń, krytukując Rona, jednak Harry odmawia i postanawia zaprzyjaźnić się Weasleyem, mimo słów Malfoya. Podobnie tutaj Aleksander pamiętając "Mów mniej, więcej się uśmiechaj" Burra, domyśla się, że lepszym wyjściem będzie zaprzyjaźnienie się z ludźmi głodnymi rewolucji tak samo jak on, mimo ostrzeżenia Aarona "Ci co mówią za dużo kończą martwi". (''"I never had a group of friends before / I promise that I'll make y'all proud" ''- Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem grupy przyjaciół. Obiecuję że będziecie ze mnie dumni) Tekst HAMILTON: I am not throwing away my shot I am not throwing away my shot Hey yo, I'm just like my country I'm young, scrappy, and hungry And I'm not throwing away my shot I'mma get scholarship to King's College I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish The problem is I got a lot of brains, but no polish I gotta holler just to be heard With every word I drop knowledge I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal Tryin' to reach my goal, my power of speech: unimpeachable Only nineteen, but my mind is older These New York City streets getting colder, I shoulder Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage I have learned to manage. I don't have a gun to brandish I walk these streets famished The plan is to fan this spark into a flame But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name I am the— HAMILTON, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, LAURENS: A-L, E-X, A-N, D E-R—we are—meant to be HAMILTON: A colony that runs independently Meanwhile, Britain keeps shitting on us endlessly Essentially, they tax us relentlessly Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree He ain't never gonna set his descendants free So there will be a revolution in this century ENTER ME! LAURENS, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN: (He says in parentheses) HAMILTON: Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me I will lay down my life if it sets us free Eventually you'll see my ascendancy HAMILTON and (LAURENS): And I am not throwing away my shot (my shot) I am not throwing away my shot (my shot) Hey yo, I'm just like my country I'm young, scrappy, and hungry & LAURENS And I'm not throwing away my shot HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE: I am not throwing away my shot I am not throwing away my shot Hey yo, I'm just like my country I'm young, scrappy, and hungry And I'm not throwing away my shot It's time to take a shot! LAFAYETTE: I dream of life without the monarchy The unrest in France will lead to "onarchy" "Onarchy?" How you say, how you s—Oh, anarchy! When I fight I make the other side panicky With my HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE: Shot! MULLIGAN: Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants I'm gonna take a HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE: Shot! LAURENS: Eh, but we'll never be truly free Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me You and I, do or die, wait till I sally in on a stallion With the first black battalion Have another HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE: Shot! BURR: Geniuses, lower your voices You keep out of trouble, and you double your choices I'm with you, but the situation is fraught You've got to be carefully taught: If you talk, you're gonna get shot! HAMILTON: Burr, check what we got Mr. Lafayette hard rock like Lancelot I think your pants look hot Laurens, I like you a lot Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is Oh, am I talkin' too loud? Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth I never had a group of friends before I promise that I'll make y'all proud LAURENS: Let's get this guy in front of a crowd! COMPANY: I am not throwing away my shot I am not throwing away my shot Hey yo, I'm just like my country I'm young, scrappy, and hungry And I'm not throwing away my shot I am not throwing away my shot I am not throwing away my shot Hey yo, I'm just like my country I'm young, scrappy, and hungry And I'm not throwing away my shot LAURENS and (HAMILTON, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN): Everybody sing Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh) Hey Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh) Wooh!! Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh) Sing let 'em hear ya (Yeah) LAURENS and (COMPANY): Let's go! (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh) I said, shout it to the rooftops (Wo-oh-oh) Said to the rooftops (Wo-oh-oh) Now come on (Yeah) Now come on, let's go LAURENS: Rise up When you're living on your knees, you rise up Tell your brother that he's got to rise up Tell your sister that she's got to rise up LAURENS & ENSEMBLE and (COMPANY) When are these colonies gonna rise up﻿ When are these colonies gonna rise up? When are these colonies gonna rise up? When are these colonies gonna rise up? Rise up! HAMILTON I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory When’s it gonna get me? In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me? If I see it comin’, do I run or do I let it be? Is it like a beat without a melody? See, I never thought I’d live past twenty Where I come from some get half as many Ask anybody why we livin’ fast and we laugh, reach for a flask We have to make this moment last, that’s plenty Scratch that This is not a moment, it’s the movement Where all the hungriest brothers with Something to prove went? Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand We roll like Moses, claimin’ our promised land And? If we win our independence? Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants? Or will the blood we shed begin an endless Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants? I know the action in the street is excitin’ But Jesus, between all the bleedin’ ‘n fightin’ I’ve been readin’ ‘n writin’ We need to handle our financial situation Are we a nation of states? What’s the state of our nation? I’m past patiently waitin’. I’m passionately Smashin’ every expectation Every action’s an act of creation! I’m laughin’ in the face of casualties and sorrow For the first time, I’m thinkin’ past tomorrow AND COMPANY And I am not throwing away my shot I am not throwing away my shot Hey yo, I’m just like my country I’m young, scrappy and hungry And I’m not throwing away my shot LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN We’re gonna rise up! Time to take a shot! We’re gonna rise up! Time to take a shot! We’re gonna HAMILTON Time to take a shot! LAURENS/MULLIGAN Time to take a shot! Time to take a shot! Take a shot! Shot! Shot! A-yo it’s Time to take a shot! Time to take a shot! And I am— HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS Not throwin’ away my— COMPANY Not throwin’ away my shot! Kategoria:Piosenki